Sizzle
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Two cooks, one ordered, the other not so much. Sparks fly, flames burn, and emotions sizzle. ReTi AU oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Sizzle

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Cooks rushed back and forth, trying to fulfill the massive amount of orders, flames danced as vegetables were tossed in the air before landing back in silver bowls while the unmistakable sound of stainless steel knives striking cutting boards rang out.

It was ordered.

It was hectic.

It was what Tifa Lockhart thrived on.

As head chef of _Midgar_, the cream of fine dining in New York, she had to ensure quality meals were made. A crash nearby caused her to turn her head and she saw one of her newer workers on the floor, a pile of noodles nearby.

The young woman tried to pick them up, frantically reaching for them, when Tifa's shadow covered her. Looking up, she gulped.

"Yuffie Kisaragi is it?"

Yuffie nodded.

"How many times have you caused accidents in this kitchen?"

"I-I don't know maybe-"

"Five times. Five ruined meals. Five upset customers. To be honest, I don't think you're cut out to be a cook. Maybe a dishwasher would be better or a waitress. But I'm afraid this is the last time you'll be cooking in my kitchen."

Yuffie didn't respond, merely nodding instead.

"Take the night off and come back tomorrow, we'll get you a new position, alright?"

Again Yuffie nodded and left.

All around Tifa the work continued, the brunette checking here and there, making sure portions were exact down to the half inch. Some might call her a bit stingy and precise but she was a chef, her job demanded it.

A few hours later and Tifa was just about to leave, the closing being handled by other workers, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw her boss, the owner of _Midgar_ Elena Court. The blonde was Tifa's age and had given her the position a few years back, believing in her talent as a chef.

And it was that trust that made _Midgar_ so successful.

"I heard there was an incident with one of your cooks today," Elena said softly.

"Yeah, I let her leave and told her to come back tomorrow to find a more suitable position. The girl is just too clumsy to work in my kitchen." Elena nodded at that.

"I see. How would you feel about another head chef working with you?"

"Are you saying I'm no longer needed?" Elena chuckled at that and shook her head.

"Of course not but I think it's past time to take some of the burden off your shoulders and share the weight." Tifa thought this over for a moment or so before replying.

"Then I wouldn't mind. Just make sure you get someone who knows how to cook as well as me, okay?"

"I already have. His name is Reno and he'll be starting tomorrow night."

"I'll have to test him then," Tifa said. Elena smirked a little and patted her on the shoulder.

"Just don't send him running from the kitchen, alright?" Tifa smiled back and nodded, turning to leave.

* * *

The next day, Tifa took extra care that everything was running smoothly for the new chef's first night. And several hours later, the moment had arrived.

The kitchen doors opened and a man with hair the color of a hot chili pepper came in, dressed nicely in his chef's attire. But it was his eyes that made Tifa pause for a moment before introducing herself.

He had the most stunning pair of aquamarine eyes she'd ever seen. Brushing these thoughts aside, she smiled at him and held out her hand.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart, head chef, it's nice to meet you."

Reno smirked then and took her hand.

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you." He then turned to the rest of the assembled staff and grinned. "Hey guys I'm Reno. I'm not here to breathe down your necks twenty four seven or take credit for the great work you do. I'm just here to cook. So let's get started!"

And with that, Tifa's order was disrupted.

Reno didn't spend his time checking up on the cooks, instead he joked and laughed with them, working incredibly fast all the while.

Finally the rush was over and Tifa decided it was time for her test.

"Reno, do you think you can make the special for tomorrow night right now?" She had produced a sample bowl and Reno tasted it.

"Did you make this?" Tifa nodded. "It could be better," he commented. The brunette's eyes narrowed at that and watched as Reno began to make the soup and when he was done it looked nearly identical to her own.

Taking a spoon, she put some of it in her mouth.

It was the best she had ever tasted.

"Pretty good," she admitted once the spoon was out of her mouth.

"Glad to see I pass," he said, that smirk finding it's way onto his face once more.

* * *

And so the weeks passed, Tifa trying to overload Reno while the redhead was trying to do the same to her.

Unfortunately neither cook succeeded and the crazy orders continued to mount.

Elena was getting annoyed and while the other workers loved Reno, they still respected Tifa and didn't like how lines were being drawn between them.

Finally, Elena ordered the both of them to take a week off.

And the first night of Tifa's forced leave found her talking to her best friend.

"Cloud, I don't know what to do about this guy. He's annoying but there are times when he isn't and it's just so confusing," she confessed.

"Maybe it's because you like him. I mean face it, the last relationship you had was years ago and I wasn't the most attentive of boyfriends."

"Yeah, I seem to recall you checking out other guys. How is Zack by the way?"

"He's good though he nags me all the time. I really think you should spend some time with this Reno. He might be good for you, who knows?"

"Thanks Cloud, say hi to Zack for me and stay safe, okay?"

"Will do and good luck Tifa."

Tifa sighed as she hung up the phone.

Could she really be falling for Reno? The man was her opposite at their work, who was to say he wasn't the same outside of it?

Sinking further into her bubble bath, Tifa pondered over her situation.

It couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

The next afternoon found Tifa sitting alone on a park bench, nervously tapping her foot.

She had decided to invite Reno to the park.

"Lockhart, you're here already?" his voice said from behind her. Turning around, Tifa nodded and gave a smile.

"Yeah...I don't live that far away. And feel free to call me Tifa when we're not working." Reno nodded then and sat down beside her.

"So what are we going to do here?"

"How about we just enjoy the scenery and talk?"

"Sounds fine to me," Reno replied.

And so they started talking. Tifa was surprised to find Reno was afraid of getting old while Reno discovered that she loved eighties music.

Eventually they got up and took a walk around the park, Tifa finding herself warming up to Reno more and more. But their day ended as the sun was sinking below the horizon, Reno offering to walk her home.

They arrived at the door to her apartment and simply stared at each other for awhile.

"Reno...I want to apologize for all the crap I've put you through."

"It's my fault for escalating things," he said in reply.

"How about we agree it was both our faults and start over, alright?" He moved a bit closer then and smirked.

"One thing before we start over," he whispered.

Then he pressed forward and kissed her.

His lips tasted like cinnamon, vanilla, and all of Tifa's favorite foods rolled into one sublime mixture. Surprising herself, she returned the kiss with equal passion and when they broke apart, she found herself yearning for more.

Reno looked equally smitten as he stared into her eyes.

"How was that...for starting over?" he asked.

Tifa merely smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before going inside.

"Not bad but we can't do that at work you know. We have to be professional."

All she got in return was a pair of rolled eyes and a smirk.

"Some things never change," he murmured before leaving.

* * *

Two weeks later, a beaming Tifa Lockhart approached Yuffie, who was now a dishwasher.

"Yuffie, I want to apologize for how I treated you. It was wrong of me. Would you like to work as a cook again?"

Yuffie beamed and in the blink of an eye Tifa was being hugged fiercely.

"Of course! But what changed your mind about me?"

Tifa turned her head then and caught her boyfriend's grin.

"Just someone who introduced a little chaos into my life."


End file.
